Not Yet
by bakpaokeju
Summary: "Aku belum siap. Besok-besok saja." / "Tapi aku sudah enggak tahan." / "Lakukan saja sendiri." [Matsukawa x Fem! Hanamaki]


_**Disclaimer Character: Furudate Haruichi**_

 _ **Fandom: Haikyuu!**_

 **NOT YET**

 **[Matsukawa Issei x Fem! Hanamaki Takahiro]**

 **PERINGATAN!**

 **Mengandung unsur dewasa. Bagi yang belum cukup umur untuk tidak membaca cerita ini.**

* * *

 _#nowplaying_ _Not Yet_ _-_ _Artist: The Parkinson_

* * *

"Aku belum siap. Besok-besok saja." Hanamaki Takahiro, yang sudah berganti marga menjadi Matsukawa Takahiro, menatap suaminya yang ada di hadapannya. Mereka sedang di meja makan.

"Kemarin-kemarin kamu juga mengatakan itu." Matsukawa Issei, berbalik menatap istrinya yang sedang agak kesal.

"Ya... pokoknya aku belum siap."

"Kenapa?"

"Belum siap saja. Lagipula apa salahnya menunda dulu? Baru seminggu kita menikah."

"Sayang, aku enggak akan membuatmu hamil dulu. Percaya, deh. Aku tahu kok pekerjaanmu banyak."

"Tapi aku belum siap."

"Kapan siapnya?"

"Ya... enggak tahu. Issei, tolonglah, jangan berdebat karena hal ini."

"Tapi aku sudah enggak tahan."

"Lakukan saja sendiri."

"Aku sudah punya kamu, kenapa harus melakukan sendiri? Ayolah..."

"Issei... tolong..."

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu kamu siap, tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau melakukan _itu_ dengan wanita lain."

"Kok gitu?!" Suara Takahiro agak meninggi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kamu saja belum siap terus."

Terjadi perdebatan panjang.

"Ya sudah besok malam kalau aku tidak lembur. Aku mau berangkat kerja dulu." Takahiro beranjak dari kursi dan pergi meninggalkan Issei yang menatapnya dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Hati-hati sayang."

* * *

 _ **Keesokan harinya**_

"Hana-chan." Issei duduk di samping Takahiro yang sedang menonton televisi.

"Kamu lupa kalau aku sudah bukan Hanamaki?" Ketus Takahiro.

"Galaknya. Jadi makin sayang." Issei memeluk pinggang Takahiro. Wajahnya dia tenggelamkan di tengkuk Takahiro.

"Apa sih?" Takahiro sudah biasa dengan sikap Issei yang seperti ini. Pertanda dia ingin sesuatu.

"Ayo." Issei berbisik di dekat telinga Takahiro.

 _Tuh, kan._

"Mau ke mana?" Takahiro masih fokus dengan acara di televisi yang dia tonton.

"Kamu memang enggak peka atau mencoba menghindar dari permintaanku kemarin?"

"Ya... gitu, deh. Ya sudah setelah acara ini." Takahiro masih fokus menonton.

"Lama. Lagian nanti juga ada siaran ulangnya kok." Issei mengecup tengkuk dan pipi Takahiro, "Ayo buat anak."

"HAH?!" Takahiro akhirnya menoleh ke Issei, "Kan perjanjiannya enggak gitu."

Issei melepaskan pelukannya, "Tapi yang kita lakukan ini prosesnya, sayang. Hasilnya nanti enggak buat kamu hamil kok."

"Cih!"

"Makin galak saja kamu ini. Jadi tambah sayang." Issei kembali memeluk pinggang Takahiro, tidak ada pemberontakan. Takahiro kembali fokus menonton.

Hening seketika.

"Hey, kamu ingat film "9½ Weeks" yang kita tonton waktu itu?" tanya Issei.

"Hm?"

"Aku mau kita melakukannya."

"Enggak!"

"Adegan _finger food_ saja."

"Enggak!"

Issei melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak dari duduknya. Pandangan Takahiro mengikuti Issei yang ternyata menuju dapur.

Takahiro sudah tahu, berkata "tidak" berarti "iya" bagi Issei.

Tak lama Issei kembali. Dia menghampiri Takahiro sambil membawa sesuatu: penutup mata untuk tidur, beberapa buah, dan madu.

Ini seperti dia sudah menyiapkannya dari awal.

Issei memakaikan penutup mata ke Takahiro.

"Kamu mau apa?" Takahiro mencoba melepaskan penutup matanya namun ditahan oleh Issei

"Ssshh... tenang saja. Nanti aku traktir kamu kue sus."

" _Cream puff_!"

"Sama saja. Hanya namanya diterjemahkan ke bahasa lain." Issei meletakkan tangan Takahiro di pangkuannya. Issei pun mulai melakukan rencananya.

"Coba buka mulutmu."

Takahiro menuruti. Dia membuka sedikit mulutnya. Issei memasukan sesuatu.

"Coba tebak?" tanya Issei.

Takahiro pun mengunyah, "Anggur?"

"Yup!"

"Kapan kamu membelinya?"

"Tadi pagi setelah aku _jogging_. Sekarang coba tebak ini." Issei memasukan sesuatu lagi ke dalam mulut Takahiro.

Takahiro mengerutkan keningnya sambil mengunyah, "Ah, aku benci _strawberry_ yang dimakan langsung."

"Baiklah. Coba kamu julurkan lidahmu."

Takahiro mengikuti perintah Issei, lalu memegang dagu Takahiro. Lidahnya dia beri sesuatu.

"Madu?" Takahiro memastikan.

"Hm!" Issei mengusap bibir Takahiro yang terkena madu tadi dengan ibu jarinya, lalu dia mencicipi sisa madu yang ada di ibu jarinya.

"Manis. Seperti kamu."

"Ah, lengket sekali." Takahiro mencoba membersihkan madu dengan lidahnya.

"Sini aku bantu bersihkan." Issei mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Takahiro.

 _Sial!_ _Aku benci ciumannya!_

Keduanya melepaskan ciuman.

"Julurkan lidahmu lagi." Issei memegang dagu Takahiro. Seperti tadi, dia menuruti Issei.

Kali ini Issei membemberikan madu lagi namun kali ini lebih banyak sampai menetes ke dagu dan leher Takahiro.

Issei pun mencicipi madu itu dari lidah Takahiro.

 _Sialan! Pertahananku hancur!_ teriak Takahiro dalam hati.

Issei lanjut "membersihkan" madu yang ada di dagu dan leher Takahiro. Dia mengigit bibir untuk tidak mendesah.

Tangan Takahiro yang sedari tadi di pangkuannya, beralih meremas baju Issei.

 _Sialan kamu! Belajar dari mana, sih?!_ Takahiro terus mengumpat dalam hati sambil terus menggigit bibirnya.

Selepas itu, Issei memeriksa bagian "bawah" Takahiro, mengusapnya.

"Kamu sudah basah ternyata." Issei menunjukkan senyum kemenangan. Meski tidak dilihat, Takahiro sudah tahu.

"Sialan kamu, Issei!"

"Tapi kamu menikmati sekali. Baiklah kita lanjut di kamar."

"Yang benar saja?! Aku masih ada sisa madu."

"Ya sudah." Issei mendorong Takahiro untuk mengubah posisi. Issei berada di atas Takahiro yang berbaring di sofa. Issei mengeluarkan sebuah tali lalu mengikat kedua tangan Takahiro.

"Hey! Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" Takahiro mencoba memberontak.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan bermain kasar meski kamu ini masokis."

"Siapa yang kamu sebut masokis?!"

"Sudah. Aku tidak akan bermain kasar."

"Begini saja sudah kasar, tahu!"

"Kamu akan menikmatinya." Issei membuka kancing baju Takahiro, "Kamu sudah memakai _lingering_ ternyata. Kenapa harus pakai kemeja lagi, sih?!"

"Kalau nanti tiba-tiba ada tamu, lalu aku keluar dengan _lingering_ saja, apa kamu mau?"

"Istriku cerdas sekali."

"Berisik, sialan!"

Issei mulai mengoleskan madu ke tengkuk leher, lalu bahu Takahiro.

"Kamu mau apalagi?!" Takahiro protes. Issei mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Takahiro.

"Kubilang tenang saja." Issei mulai menjilat telinga Takahiro

"Ah!" Takahiro mendesah. Titik sensitifnya ada di sana.

Issei mulai menjilat leher Takahiro lalu menghisapnya membuat _kiss mark_ di sana.

Issei mengecup bibir Takahiro. Liar.

 _Aku benci ciumannya_! Takahiro mengumpat dalam hati, namun dia tetap menikmatinya.

Selepas itu, Issei berbisik ke telinga Takahiro, "Sekarang masuk ke intinya. Tidak usah ditahan kalau kau ingin mendesah." Issei kembali menjilat telinga Takahiro.

Kali ini lebih liar.

 _Sialan! Malam ini aku habis olehnya_.

Keesokan paginya. Untung saja ini akhir pekan. Issei dan Takahiro libur dari pekerjaannya.

Saat ini mereka sudah di kamar. Entah kapan mereka sudah di sana.

Semalam mereka sama-sama melepaskan gairahnya.

Takahiro masih terlelap dengan tangan Issei sebagai bantalnya. Issei sudah membuka matanya.

Dia menatap istrinya yang masih terlelap. Tanpa sehelai kain apapun di tubuhnya. Hanya tertutup selimut.

Dikecup keningnya. Sengaja untuk membangunkannya.

Takahiro mengerutkan keningnya. Issei sepertinya berhasil.

"Pagi sayang." Issei mengecup bibir Takahiro.

Takahiro tidak membalas. Dia hanya mencoba meregangkan badannya yang agak sakit setelah "pertempuran" semalam.

"Semalam kamu liar sekali. Jadi ingin melakukannya lagi."

"Berisik! Aku masih lelah." Takahiro mengubah posisi membelakangi Issei.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan, dan membereskan rumah. Kamu istirahat saja." Issei mengecup tengkuk leher Takahiro dan langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

* * *

 _Beberapa_ _minggu_ _kemudian_

"Issei! Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Apa?" Issei kebingungan. Tetiba saja Takahiro menghampirinya dengan mencak-mencak.

Takahiro memberikan sebuah surat ke Issei. Dia membaca surat itu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan sampai membuatku hamil!" Takahiro memukul lengan Issei.

Issei mencoba menenangkan Takahiro. Dia memegang bahunya, mengusapnya.

Ya, surat itu dari hasil laboratorium rumah sakit bahwa Takahiro hamil usia sekitar dua minggu

"Tenang dulu, nanti bayi yang di perut kamu kenapa-napa _gimana_?"

"Bagaimana bisa tenang, pekerjaanku banyak, aku sengaja menunda untuk punya anak dulu. Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" Wajah Takahiro memerah. Dia benar-benar marah dan ingin menangis.

Issei mengusap kedua pipi Takahiro.

"Masalah pekerjaan tidak perlu khawatir. Aku kan juga bekerja. Lagipula rekan-rekan kerjamu pasti mengerti kok keadaan kamu. Ya sudah, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak sadar mungkin saat itu." Issei memeluk Takahiro yang akhirnya menangis sesegukan.

"Bukannya bagus kalau kita punya anak? Nanti ada yang menemani aku di rumah. Aku kesepian, tahu, kalau kamu sibuk bekerja." Issei mengusap rambut Takahiro dengan lembut, lalu mengecupnya.

Lalu hening. Hanya suara sesegukan Takahiro. Dia melepaskan pelukannya. Issei menghapus air mata Takahiro.

"Jangan menangis, dong. Imutnya jadi makin kelihatan."

"Apaan sih!" Takahiro memukul dada Issei pelan.

Issei mengecup kening Takahiro, "Sesuai janji, aku mau traktir kue sus di cafe langganan kita."

" _Cream puff_!"

"Iya, _cream puff_." Issei mengusap kepala Takahiro.

"Yang banyak. Buat Hikaru juga."

"Hikaru?" Issei mengerutkan kening.

Takahiro mengusap perutnya. Ah, Issei langsung paham. Dia tersenyum sumringah lalu ikut mengusap perut Takahiro.

* * *

Aku merasa mesum menulis ini AHAHAHAHA. Pertama kalinya nulis ini. Dibacanya malam aja, ya biar makin mantep /oy.

Untuk film "9½ Weeks", itu film erotis tahun 80an. Itu juga aku nemu salah satu komentar di MV "The Parkinson - Not Yet" yang menjadi tema ff ini.

Jadi di MV ini sebenarnya mengikuti salah satu adegan di film "9½ Weeks" bagian _finger foods_. Terlihat sensual memang.

Untuk lirik lagu "The Parkinson - Not Yet" ini sebenarnya hmmm. Bagian reffnya

" _Redupkan cahaya, tutup matamu, aku akan menjagamu. Saat kamu bangun, kamu akan lihat aku di sampingmu. Siapa yang akan tahu? Hanya aku dan kamu._ "

Uhuk. Musiknya juga enak loh :') rekomen deh buat kalian.


End file.
